TotalDramaNaruto as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
18:39 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:39 Nope 18:40 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:40 She's gonna be stalking Tyler so there's that 18:40 C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:41 Other than obsessing over other things and people on the show other than Ty 24/7 she'll remain the same 18:41 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Trent. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:41 Justin13 has changed nick to Trent13 18:42 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to Sierra| 18:42 * Trent13 walks onto the plane, holding his guitar. 18:42 <@Trent13> So, this is Global Drama, huh? 18:42 <@Trent13> Nice. 18:42 Omg Hi Trent! I know right? I cant believe it eithher! 18:42 So....you and Gwen last season huh? 18:43 <@Trent13> Uhhh, do I know you? :| 18:43 I'm sierra! I'm this show's biggest fan! 18:43 <@Trent13> Right. 18:44 I know everything aobut everyone! I know all those hooooorrible dmeo CD's you sent to reord labels in past years 18:44 * Trent13 clears throat. 18:44 <@Trent13> Are you... looking for an autograph, or? >.> 18:44 Oh! I already have all of your autographs! See? "holds out book" Some of them I had to forge or get in there sleep but 18:44 so worth it!! 18:44 ^^ 18:45 <@Trent13> :| 18:45 <@Trent13> Uhhh, okay... well, thanks for introducing yourself. 18:45 <@Trent13> And calling my CDs horrible. 18:45 <@Trent13> So, you're a contestant this season? 18:45 Uh, doy. :s I'm on yler's team Ee!!! 18:45 *Tyler 18:45 Yknow 18:46 I totally get why you went awol last season 18:46 Everytime I see Bri8dgette with MY TYLER I JUST 18:46 <@Trent13> Hey, I didn't go AWOL. 18:46 <@Trent13> I was just upset. :@ 18:46 <@Trent13> And Tyler IS dating Bridgette, it's nothing like Duncan and Gwen. 18:46 Oh come on you went TOOOOTALLY crazy~ 18:47 And regardless, I'm totally not letting that surfur chick ruin m chances! 18:47 *hears a thud in the distance* OH! That's him now! 18:47 <@Trent13> What? How do you know that? 18:48 Pft. Only Tyler could make a thud that gorgweously hilarious 18:48 <@Trent13> Riiight. 18:48 hehe! Well see ya!! 18:48 I'M COMING TY TY! 18:48 <@Trent13> Okay... bye. :| 18:48 Trent13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:48 We'll end the scene here. 18:48 *RUNS OFF SQUEALLING* 18:48 We'll end the scene here. 18:48 We'll end the scene here. 18:48 We'll end the scene here. 18:48 Whew 18:48 calm down 18:49 Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 18:49 Bye. 18:49 Seeya. 18:49 <@TranscriptBot> Au revoir. 18:49 <@TranscriptBot> Toodles. 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Get out. 18:49 Sierra| ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions